


For the Greater Good

by Amilyn



Category: Hunt for Red October (1990)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramius and his crew sacrificed their lives as they knew them in the hopes of avoiding war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



***

Ramius has been five years in the United States.

For Vasily's sake, he has visited Montana. For Natalia's sake, he has found joy despite himself. For both their sakes, he has not found a fat American wife.

On a color television, from a La-Z-Boy recliner, he watches a free press report as Berlin reclaims itself as a city, as Moscow does not retaliate.

Lithuania is first to declare independence from the Soviets and he wonders if this would have happened without them.

When he visits Vilnius, no longer an exile, he leaves one of Vasily's buttons on his wife's grave.

***  
***


End file.
